Bright Eyes
by Shichidaime
Summary: A life devoid of color is one hardly worth living. Which is why, when Naruto Uzumaki encounters a particular pair of bright, jade eyes, his life suddenly takes on a completely different meaning. Getting to know and understand Sakura Haruno.
"Shitshitshitshit, -ttebayo! Kakashi's gonna my a-AH!"

What had been a blur of blond hair and a black sweatshirt suddenly came to a dead halt. The fact he had halfway collided with another body hadn't even registered when he hit the tiled ground. He sat on his backside, bright blue eyes adrift to the flurry of papers that slowly felt to Earth. Before they actually made impact, his ears filled with a familiar voice and fear flooded his heart. "Naruto! What've I told you about running in the halls!"

A scene that was quite common; Naruto Uzumaki and the seemingly endless flow of scoldings at the hands of Iruka Umino.

Naruto had made an attempt to stop. Unfortunately, the ramble of his thoughts had prevented him from even seeing his former World History teacher until it was too late. Now he babbled in a hurry to defend himself rather than calm down. "I'm sorry, Mr. Umino! Here, let me-"

"No, no, stop! Just get to-!", the older man could hardly get the beginning of a response out before he saw Naruto scramble to clean up. His attention fell, for a fraction of a second, onto Naruto's right arm. Extended, completely; bandaged as always. The only bit of evidence he needed was his tightly wrapped fingers. Which, just so happened, to be bending the edge of the documents that had been forced from his hand. He couldn't stand creased paperwork.

"Just... Get to class! The bell already rang!", he nearly stuttered, focused on bending his knees and relieving Naruto of the task.

"Are you sure-?"

"Yes! Now go!"

As quickly as he had been involved, he dropped all protest. He hadn't make it off the ground before his shoes squeaked against the floor and took off. While dashing away, the same hand that distracted Iruka lifted above the youth's head. Waving haphazardly while the distance grew between them. "You're the best, Iruka!"

Naruto wasn't one for formalities in the first place. Calling his teachers by first names, replying "Yeah" or "Yup" instead of "Yes, sir", all attested to that. Iruka was a special case even then. Naruto had long considered him his favorite teacher, since the end of the second semester of freshmen year. Even if he hadn't been enrolled in one of his classes since then, he felt as though he could rely on Mr. Umino.

He was one of the few. He found himself in a near frenzy on his way to another. Kakashi Hatake, his science teacher, and his classroom awaited just a few doors down.

He met him sophomore year and Mr. Hatake had left a lasting impression. For his first semester of sophomore year, Kakashi had been his Earth Science teacher. Junior year, he taught him Physics and now, a month into senior year, he had him for Zoology. Kakashi had a reputation of being "tough". The handful of students who had been with him for the entirety of their high school careers knew better. It took some time, but once he came to trust an individual, all formality faded. In its place came a dork with absurdly tall, pale hair and two different colored eyes. That didn't mean he couldn't do his job. Kakashi was an excellent teacher, and once a part of the curriculum he was passionate about arose, he became a completely different person.

Naruto hadn't intended on being tardy, no one did. Heavy traffic, combined with a "stolen" parking spot resulted in his current situation. He hadn't counted seconds, but the bell had must have sounded several minutes prior. His dominant hand wrapped round the brass doorknob and turned it. The barrier was thrown back, entering dramatically and standing with his body perpendicular to the frame. He no attempt to be stealthy. There wasn't a reason to with Kakashi. He would have found out: he seemed to have a sort of sixth sense.

The scene he entered in on actually made him relax and lifted the weight from his shoulders. Kakashi himself was just placing his school issued laptop on his desk. Shedding his coat, he spoke. "You're late, Naruto."

The student then had a choice to make. Like with everything else, he took no real time to consider. "You look real 'on time' yourself."

The elder took a second, sighing while wiping his face. He expected no less from the known loudmouth of Konoha High. The senior student had a reputation of his own. He had been a topic of discussion in the teacher's lounge on more than one occasion.

With the several instructors who had openly expressed a distaste for his antics, the only rant he could actually quote verbatim was Iruka's. The one time someone had actually defended the boy who stood in his doorway.

"Take your seat, if you would be so kind.", was all he could offer.

Naruto's hand then released the handle and he took several paces into the classroom. The scent of disinfectant wipes invaded his nostrils, and no matter how many days, weeks, months he spent entering the same room, assaulted by the same smell, he couldn't prevent the bridge of his nose from constricting. It was always so strong; always such a damning piece of evidence to Kakashi's nature. He always had his sixth and final class wipe the acid resistant, double seater tables down. Naruto recalled being made to do so.

"I'm shocked you're actually here."

It was also how he remembered meeting Shikamaru Nara. "I'm shocked you're awake."

As if on cue, the long time friend's face started to contort in a yawn. His mouth opened wide and tears of exhaustion formed on the closed slits of his eye. There was a delay in retorting, as the near agonized sound that leaves him interrupted. "Give it a minute."

Air rushed from Naruto's nose, too tired to put any effort into properly laughing as he usually did. He stood with his back to the whiteboard, towering over Nara while his eyes lift from the opposing green. He scanned the room, hands stuffing into the front pockets of his jeans. He wasn't looking for anything in particular. The room hardly changed from day to day; perhaps a new movie poster, one of Kakashi's favorite pastimes was collecting them. Occasionally there would be evidence of other class' projects.

In an instant, blue that had been fogged with a lack of energy spread overly wide. There was one major difference between the former Friday and this particular Monday. A head of pink, eyes brighter than his own; a beautiful shade of green. He had no clue why, but his heart seemed to stop. His breath was pushed up from his lungs, and his huge cerulean orbs fall down onto Shikamaru's. In comparison, his were almost grey.

He stammered, his hands felt clammy, and it took a few seconds before he could even form his dire question. It took time before the world continued spinning.

"Who… Who the hell is that?!"


End file.
